


The Jeremy Kyle show

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Durincest, Dysfunctional Family, Face Slapping, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love at First Sight, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok you guys from UK or states will probably know what the Jeremy kyle show is this is based on an episode about two half brothers falling in love not knowing they were brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jeremy Kyle show

" Good morning welcome to the Jeromy kyle show on today's show we have got quite an interesting show today but first off we have got a story about how a man has fallen in love with his uncle to explain more I will welcome on my first guest it like you to give a welcome to Kili" the television presenter said.

Kili walked in from the side he was nervous as hell and scared the public would judge thorin and himself.

He had worn a pair of black skinny jeans and a smartish shirt that thorin had picked out for him and some boots, he had his long brown hair tied up in a bun.

He walked onto the stage and eyed the crowd nervously, he sat fiddling with a silver braclet thorin had given him.

" don't be nervous they should be at work" he said kindly as he saw Kili looking uneasy at the studio audience.

Kili nodded then focused all his attention on the chat show presenter.

" So as the title says you have fallen in love with your uncle could you explain how this happened?" He asked siting on a chair beside him.

Kili let out a sigh " the first thing you should know as I was adopted out at birth by my mother dis that I was adopted by a lovely couple called Dawn and Ben Smith there my mother and father always will be they died when I was nine and I spent the rest of my youth in and put of care" kili said looking at the middle aged presenter.

" how did you meet?" He asked. 

" I'm a trained dancer and work as a ballet instructor and work at the local sports centre teaching, Thorin was using the gym and we met in the little cafe they have got there it was love at first sight" kili said confidently.

" you have been together three years how long have you known you are related?" The presenter curiously asked. 

" we have known for six months but as I said he's not my uncle I don't care I love him and will not give him up, we plan to move to the Netherlands so we can be together. He said fiercely. 

"Over my dead body" a angry males voice shouted from the side. 

" you will get you say in a minute now shut up" the presenter said bluntly. 

Kili felt anger surge through his body and looked at the ground. He could feel his face burn red. 

The television presenter turned back to kili with a smile on his face. Kili was pretty sure this man was silently judging him. 

" who was it that rang the show?" The presenter asked 

" Thorin's" he answered truthfully. 

"Thorin is your uncle am I correct?" He stated. 

" he is not my uncle he is my partner" kili snapped at the host. 

He raised an eyebrow " Well I'd like to invite on to the stage thorins nephew your brother Fili " he said passing judgement. 

Fili came thundering on to the stage and lugged straight at kili " YOU SICK BASTARD HE'S YOUR UNCLE" he shouted and was held back by a security guard. 

Kili found his anger bubble over and he gushed towards the blonde only to be held back by another security guard. 

" you have no right to judge us he makes me happy and I him LEAVE US A LONE" kili bellowed glaring at his half brother. 

They were both escorted to a chair and each had a security guard around them. 

" know one has a right to act like that towards another human being now calm down the both of you or I will have you escorted from this studio do you both understand me" the presenter fumed at them both. 

They both glared at each other then nodded not taking there eyes off the other. 

"Now fili tell me what life was like before this all came out" he ordered the blonde haired man. 

" what before he came on the scene? My uncle actually had time for his family, I used to go fishing with him nearly every weekend then that freak came into his life" he said eyeing the brunette with disgust. 

" could you not be a little jealous because he spends all his time with kili?" The presenter said trying to balance it out. 

" Jesus of him I don't want to sleep with my uncle I think it's disgusting and he should be locked up away from normal people he's obviously mentally hinged" he thundered glaring at kili who had lowered his gaze to the floor. 

He knew it was a bad idea when thorin suggested that they come on the show. He knew they would be judged but thorin was adamant and now the whole nation would think they were both freaks. 

He got up and left the stage unable to take the expression of the audience. It was a good job they were moving to the Netherlands because know one who was watching this he would never hire him again. 

He walked towards the dressing area he didn't want to talk to neither fili or dis. He felt all his anger towards dis come to the surface if she hadn't handed him over to be adopted he wouldn't be In this bloody mess he was twenty four years old and should be enjoying life to the fall not on some television show because he was fucking his uncle. 

He thought of thorin and his heart skipped a beat he loved him with all his heart and knew there was no going back uncle or not they belonged together. 

just then he felt an hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his lovers grey eyes with a look of concern in them. 

" calm down baby" thorin said kissing his forehead, thorin knew the laws of this country damn it he was a police officer but he couldn't help love the beautiful brunette and would never see him as his nephew he was just his kili. 

The television presenter walked down the corridor a camera crew following behind and fili and dis behind that. 

" crap" kili uttered and tried to walk in the opposite direction. 

" Sweetheart we need to do this I love you and you love me we have to face them" he said grabbing kili's arm. 

Dis thundered down the corridor straight up to her brother and pulled her hand back and slapped it across thorins face as hard as she could the effect was immediate as his face had a red pink hand mark across his cheek. 

She turned to kili doing the same leaving a mark across his cheek also, he however raised his hand to push her away however thorin grabbed it and put it back down gently. 

" kili just take it its easier" thorin whispered to his young love. 

" YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE" she screeched at her brother then turned to kili and Grabbed his top " and you i should of aborted" she said cruelly in a terrifyingly calm voice. 

Kili felt tears prick his eyes at this remark she had shouted at him called him sick but she had never said those words to him, growing up he had wondered if his mother had regretted having him on numerous occasions and felt his heart break hearing it out loud. 

Don't cry god damn it he told himself feeling a tear threatening to fall. Thorin wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close to his chest. 

Thorin could sense how close kili was to falling apart at this comment, the younger man rarely cried but when he did it was always over something that was buried deep inside of him that he had thought countless times himself. 

" you do not say that to him, you horrid vile women" thorin growled staring daggers at his younger sister. 

Jeremy interrupted there daggers and turned to dis " I have said to your two children that I will not permit violence on my stage the same goes for you" he said firmly. 

There was a moment of know one doing or saying anything kili had his face buried into thorins chest only just keeping it together he had dreamt about having a mother and brother or sister but wished he had never found out maybe him and thorin were too happy he thought as he felt thorins fingers run through the back of his hair. Fili was the first to speak " uncle thorin i love you but I cannot support your choice I'm sorry I think it's wrong" he stated and walked down the corridor. 

"Dis?" thorin questioned looking at his sister. 

" I think your sick and I think that thing you are currently cuddling in your arm is a freak of nature and should be put away, they Say a mother should always love there child, I don't know how anyone could love that he has turned you into a pervert" she finished and followed her blonde son. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot kili let his emotions out and sobbed into thorins arms, he let every horrible thought he had ever had about himself come to the surface about how he didn't fit in with the other children the other children had a mother and father and he was pushed from one home to the other, unwanted and unloved. 

He had been close to suicide before he met thorin. He had felt so alive and thorin had lifted him out of a dark place and made him feel like he was worth somthing and was more than a failed gay ballet dancer. 

Thorin ripped of both there mics and continued to comfort his love, with soothing words into his ear. 

The television presenter just seemed to hover unsure what to do. 

" can someone get our stuff please" he requested to one of the team who nodded and left to retrieve there items. 

" Sweetheart I'm going to get you out of here ok hun were going to change the flights for tonight" he whispered in kili's ear and scooped him up into his arms thankful that he was so light. 

Thorin retrieved there items of the security guard and they left to start there new life as one.


End file.
